Fruits Basket OVA
by furuba14
Summary: This is the story of the Sohma Family before Tohru.
1. Chapter 1

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Notes: You won't see much of Tohru in this story. Also I really don't know much about Shigure's past but I'll find out. I'd appreciate some constructive criticism.

Chapter one: Birth of the god

A woman was giving birth to another cursed child which was nothing new to the Sohma clan. Her cries of pain could be heard throughout the Main House. The only witnesses to the labor were four small boys. They were the eldest Sohma children. Shigure Sohma was seven years old and a very happy little boy, he often joked light heartedly. Hatori Sohma was Shigure's age but he acted as if he was much older. Ayame Sohma was very loud and self centered but he and Shigure were very close. The fourth boy was six years old and very polite for his age, his name was Kureno Sohma. All four boys watched the labor quietly. It was highly unusual that four boys watched the birth of a baby. I myself don't know why they were there. Finally the woman's cries of pain stopped and a small baby covered in blood had come out. "It's a girl!" exclaimed the doctor looking surprised. The baby cried loudly as the doctors cleaned her up. Afterward the doctor gave the baby to the mother,she held her baby and looked at it. Shigure,Hatori,Ayame and Kureno looked at the baby with curiosity and perhaps interest. They didn't know it at the time but that baby would change their lives forever and the lives of future zodiac members. ''I will call her Akito.'' Said the mother.

Notes: I know that chapter was very short but I ran out of ideas. Next chapter will be about how Yuki went to the Main House. Also these stories are much darker than the Tv series so you've been warned.


	2. Chapter 2

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: You know the deal.

Notes: I think that Yuki and Akito are siblings so therefore I'm calling this chapter Siblings in arms.

Chapter Two: Siblings in arms

Yuki Sohma was wondering why he had to meet the head clan. His mommy had said that it would be fun but he still didn't want to go. For some reason he was scared.

"Mommy please help me! I don't want to go! He cried.

But it's good to be the favorite of the head clan, you'll be friends with him. Said his mom. They walked closer to the Main house and his mother rang the bell Kureno Sohma now 14 years old answered the door. ''Hello what can I do for you''? He asked politely.

''I'm dropping my son Yuki off on behalf of Akito.'' She replied.

''Come in.'' He said and opened the door. It was pretty dark but there were a few lights in the house, Yuki looked like he was about to cry.

''Goodbye Yuki.'' Said his mother softly. She walked out of the room and into the light of day. Tears fell down Yuki's face but Kureno seemed unable or unwilling to comfort the small child. ''Hello Yuki.'' Said a high but menacing voice. Yuki looked up wondering who the voice was. A small child slightly taller than Yuki smiled at him.

Yuki knew who it was. It was Akito.

Notes: Okay another chapter done! I'll try to make a lot of chapters but I need more info on the characters.


	3. Chapter 3

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but if I did Shigure wouldn't be so sneaky.

Notes: I think that despite his age Momiji understood the situation but he was very sad.

Chapter three: Forget me not

Momiji Sohma was sitting on the floor playing with a ball, he wasn't really playing with it he just bounced it halfheartedly. He was confused he knew he was cursed but he didn't understand why his mama was afraid of him, rabbits were very nice weren't they?

''Momiji? Said a voice. Momiji looked up it was his papa.

'' Papa! '' Said Momiji happily. He was glad that his papa wasn't afraid of him but he looked worried for some reason. He hugged Momiji gently and said ''Momiji, Mama is very sick but if she were to forget about you they'd say she might get better. Papa will love you twice as much to make up for her love. Momiji if you love her like I do won't you help us save her?''

Momiji couldn't speak, his face was completely expressionless and his thoughts raced through his head. He understood everything his father said but he wished he hadn't.

''I don't want Mama to forget me, I don't but if it's the only way for her to be happy then I'll do it.'' Momiji's dad let go of him and finally Momiji said ''Okay.''

One day later Momiji was standing outside a room watching his mother. Another person was in that room a teenage boy named Hatori Sohma. Momiji heard his papa talk about him he said that the boy could erase people's memories. He didn't seem so bad. His mother was sitting across from Hatori, her hair covering her face.

''Are you sure this is what you want? Do you really want to forget your only child? Are you sure you won't regret it?'' He said in a could be expressionless voice.

''My greatest regret is letting that thing come out of my body.'' She said. Momiji heard every word. He looked like he was about to cry.

The next day Momiji sat alone outside tears welling in his eyes. He heard that his mother was much better now as if nothing had happened but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him now. He couldn't go home now he knew that. Suddenly a tall figure appeared behind him Momiji looked up it was Hatori.

''Momiji my name is Hatori are you all right?'' He asked.

''Yes.'' Momiji said trying to smile.

''Would you like to live with me?'' Hatori asked.

Momiji didn't know what to say. Hatori seemed so nice but he didn't really know him. He heard people say that he was cold like snow. But snow wasn't very nice to people.

''I do want to live with you!'' He said happily. Hatori gave Momiji a small smile and reached out for his hand. Momiji smiled and held out his hand. Together they walked away into the Main House.

Notes: Okay that chapter was much longer because I know more detail about the story. The next two chapters are about Kyo!


	4. Chapter 4

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket but Natsuki Takaya doesn't care.

Notes: I know these chapters are short but bear with me.

Chapter Four: Little Lost Kitten

Kyo Sohma looked like an ordinary six year old boy, except for his orange hair and dark red eyes. But if you knew him very well you knew that he wasn't. If a girl or a woman hugged him he would turn into an orange cat. This didn't seem like much at first but his curse was beyond that. You see other children were cursed beside him, those children could also turn into animals if hugged by the opposite sex. These animals were part of the Chinese Zodiac. The animals were: the rat, the dog, the boar, the rabbit, the dragon, the cow, the snake, the tiger, the sheep, the monkey, the horse and the rooster. Now you've noticed that the cat isn't in that list and here's why.

The cat is an outcast among the zodiac and always will be. Because of this Kyo lived a very miserable life probably more then any of the cursed children.

Kyo always played alone. He wasn't very close to any of the other zodiac children but that was about to change.

''Are you Kyo?'' said a high feminine voice. Kyo turned his head to see who it was. A little girl slightly older than him was standing there looking at him. She wore a dark yellow dress, her hair was dark brown, her eyes were light grey.

''You're Kyo right?'' She asked again.

Kyo didn't answer, instead he stood up and tried to leave.

''Hey why are you going.?'' she asked a bit rudely.

''Because mommy will ground me, she says I can't talk to people.'' Said Kyo.

She grabbed him by the leg and said: ''But she won't ground you cause I'm your friend!

I'm part of the zodiac and my name is Kagura.''

''Say what are you drawing? They look like scrambled eggs. Do you like scrambled eggs?'' she asked.

Again Kyo didn't answer.

''Do you always play by yourself? Don't you have any friends?'' she asked kindly.

When Kyo obviously had nothing to say she asked: 'Besides scrambled eggs what else do you like? What do you like to watch on TV?''

''I don't watch TV. Mommy doesn't let me.'' He replied.

Kagura's eyes grow wide in shock. After a minute of silence she finally said:'' Do you want to play with me?

''Really?'' He said.

''Yes from now on I can really play with you. I'll always be with you.'' She said taking out her hand.

Kyo smiled and held her hand. He didn't think he had ever been so happy in his life.

Notes: That chapter was nice and long wasn't it? I'm trying to be as true to the story as possible so no oocs or yaoi okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Notes: Thank you for your polite reviews. I see your point but this is a prequel to the series so I have to be true to it. But I have a few theories about the characters so I'll add them. Okay?

Chapter five: Kyo's fault

Kyo stood in his house staring at the window watching the other kids play outside.

As he watched them he immediately thought of Kagura. '' I hate her. She should have known that stupid girl.'' He thought to himself.

''Kyo are you okay?'' A woman asked kindly. Kyo turned around it was his mom.

''No.'' He replied.

''It's alright because I love you.'' She said.

''Then why won't you let me go out?'' He asked.

''You're so adorable I want to keep you all to myself.'' She said.

''You're ashamed of me aren't you? That's why you check me dozens and dozens of times a day to make sure the bracelet didn't come off.'' He said accusingly.

''No I love you! I would die for you I love you so much! She said repeatedly.

''Your mother loves you more than anything.'' His father said.

But Kyo couldn't take it he ran to his room and locked the door.

''Kyo please answer me!'' She pleaded knocking on the door.

''Kyo open the door now!'' His father yelled.

''I think we should give him time.'' Said his mom.

The next day the house was quiet. His dad had gone to work and his mother was busy cooking she had barely said a word to him. Kyo didn't seem to mind though. Instead he stayed in his room playing with some jacks. For some reason the house was too quiet. Something very weird was going on. He opened his bedroom door and went to the kitchen but his mom wasn't there.

''Mommy?'' He said in a scared voice. He went to her bedroom thinking she was there. He slowly opened the door and gasped. His mother was lying down on the floor, she looked like she was sleeping but Kyo knew she wasn't. He walked over to her body and tried to touch her. She was cold. Kyo sat down on the floor and began to cry.

As he did he heard the door open it was his father.

''Kyo?'' He called out. He walked into his bedroom and saw his wife lying there with Kyo sitting next to her. He rushed over to her and put his hand on her heart. He heard nothing. He turned away and stared at Kyo coldly but Kyo just kept crying.

Notes: Okay another one down! The next chapter will be about Kyo too do you mind?

I know my story is intense but there will be some humor okay? Also I absolutely hate the idea of Shigure being in love with Akito so he's going to hate Akito.

Yuki Sohma is 6. Hatsuharu Sohma is 5.

Ayame Sohma is 16. Hatori Sohma is 16.

Momiji Sohma is 5. Kureno Sohma is 15.

Kyo Sohma is 6.

Shigure Sohma is 16.

Kagura Sohma is 8.


	6. Chapter 6

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Notes: This chapter will hopefully be long.

Chapter Six: A new home

Kyo stood amongst a crowd of adults looking very depressed. It had been a week since his mother's funeral and nobody seemed willing to comfort him. Instead the adults talked among themselves. They acted as if it was his fault.

''He didn't even cry at his mother's funeral.'' Said a woman.

''Maybe if she hadn't given birth to a child cursed by the cat maybe she'd still be with us.'' Someone said.

For the first time during his mother's death he didn't feel sad at all. He felt angry.

''It's not my fault! It's not my fault!'' He shouted.

''That's right.'' Said a voice. Kyo turned around to see who it was. A young man with long gray hair tied into a ponytail smiled at him. Kyo didn't remember ever seeing this man before.

''It's not my fault! It's not my fault!'' He repeated.

''I know it isn't.'' He said calmly.

Kyo looked up into the man's face. It was the first time that anyone had ever said that to him.

''Kyo if you'd like why don't you come live with me?'' He asked sitting down.

Kyo was surprised. He was much nicer than his dad and he was sure that he meant every word that he said. ''Okay.'' He replied.

Kyo and Kazuma were walking quietly together when Kazuma finally said: ''My name is Kazuma Sohma. I know I may not look it but I teach karate at the dojo.''

''Wow! He teaches karate! Maybe I can join.'' Kyo thought happily. He smiled at Kazuma and he smiled back. As they walked two women were talking amongst themselves. ''I'm sure He means well but still I feel sorry for him.'' One woman said.

''What was he thinking adopting a boy cursed by the cat?'' The other one said.

Suddenly Kazuma picked Kyo up and Kyo could see the cherryblossoms on the trees. He had never seen them before.

''It's all right, Kyo. From now on we'll be breathing the air from a higher place.'' He said reassuring him.

Kazuma and Kyo were taking a bath together when Kyo asked: ''Are you a master? On Tv they said that a karate teacher was called a master.''

''I haven't asked any of my students to call me that.'' Kazuma said smiling. Kyo smiled too. For the first time in a long time he was happy.

Notes: Once again thanks for your reviews. The next chapter will be about how Yuki and Kyo meet. Also I just thought about writing a new year's chapter that would be interesting don't you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I'm still having fun.

Notes: I have to say thanks again for your reviews. I didn't think anybody would like this story truth be told except for my mom considering most of this is from the show.

Chapter Seven: New playmates

Yuki couldn't be more excited. It was his first day of karate class and the teacher was introducing him to the other students. There were three other students one was a girl and the other two were boys. One of them smiled at Yuki.

''Everyone we have a new student today. This is Yuki Sohma. Now he's never practiced karate before so give him some time.'' Kazuma said. Yuki looked at the white haired boy named Haru. He had just meet him only a week before.

''Hi, Yuki! My name is Kagura! You'll like it here I'm sure! The little girl said happily.

''Thank you Kagura.'' Yuki replied shyly.

''Hi Yuki, I'm Hatsuharu. We meet last week do you remember?'' Haru asked holding out his hand to him.

''Yes I do.'' Yuki replied taking Haru's hand. Haru smiled at him and he smiled back.

He did remember Haru but he couldn't understand why he was so nice to him. Only a week ago Haru seemed to hate him. He started to think about the day they met and remembered.

Yuki was sitting by the window and Haru had stood outside looking at him. For a few minutes Haru hadn't said anything until he burst out. ''I hate your guts! It's the rat's fault everybody laughs at the cow! The cow's a fool and an idiot! It's your fault!

Yuki didn't know what to say. He didn't think this boy was an idiot not at all.

''Is it true? About you I mean is it? Are you a fool? He said.

Haru couldn't believe it. He thought that Yuki was a spoiled little brat it seemed so obvious right? On the other hand Yuki was right. He wasn't a fool.

''No, no I'm not. I'm not a fool. He said trying to believe it.

''I didn't think so.'' Yuki said smiling. Haru felt liberated when Yuki said that. He couldn't believe at how wrong he head been about him.

''Yuki are you all right?'' Kazuma asked. Yuki snapped out of it and said:'' Yes Master I'm fine.''

Why don't you go and sit next to Kagura, Haru and Kyo?'' He said kindly.

''Okay.'' Said Yuki. He walked over to the other three children and sat down.

Kyo frowned at him. He didn't like Yuki at all. ''How can they all suck up to him? He's just some brat who doesn't have any friends of his own.'' Kyo thought.

Soon it was time for the students to fight each other non violently of course. Then it was Yuki's and Kyo's turn. They stood up and bowed to each other. It would be their fist fight but it wouldn't be their last.

Notes: Was that a good ending? I thought it would make sense if they met in karate class.

I know Yuki's not very affectionate towards Haru but I'm sure this isn't OOC.


	8. Chapter 8

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket but writing this is my god given right.

Notes: These next two chapters will focus on Yuki.

Chapter eight: Escape

Yuki sat in a corner drawing pictures of his big brother Ayame. He couldn't help but wonder what Ayame was like. He remembered seeing him once but Ayame didn't even say hello. He thought about what happened yesterday at karate class. He had won against Kyo and he didn't seem to take it well. He knew that Kyo was the cat and yet Master Kazuma had adopted him. He couldn't understand why the cat was so happy and he wasn't.

''How can he be so happy? The cat can never be happy. Why am I unhappy instead? Is this a punishment?'' Yuki thought to himself. He wanted to escape but he couldn't see how. Akito would be enraged if he found out.

''He's sleeping right now so maybe I can escape.'' Yuki whispered. He quietly tiptoed out of the room and headed down the hallway. Kureno could see Yuki escaping but he didn't seem to mind. Yuki sighed in relief and kept walking. He opened the door and went outside. Then he ran as fast as he could without stopping. He had approached Kyo's house. ''That stupid cat must have something to wear.'' He thought. There was a red hat on the ground so he picked it up. He put it on his head and kept running. After thirty minutes of running he stopped breathing very hard. Suddenly he heard someone crying. It

sounded like a little girl. He looked around to see where the little girl was until he finally saw her. She was about his age and had brown hair and blue eyes. She looked lost literally. He approached the girl quietly. She jumped back in surprise and asked: "Who are you?''

''Are you lost?'' He asked ignoring her question.

"Yes.'' The girl replied shyly.

''I'll help you get home.'' Yuki said.

He held out her hand and she took it. They walked together quietly. After twenty minutes of walking they were at her house.

''Thank you.'' The girl said.

''You're welcome.'' Said Yuki. He took off the hat and put it on her head. Then he ran without looking back. In several minutes he was back at the Main House. He quietly walked into his room and sat down in the same corner. To his horror Akito was right there.

''Why don't you listen to what I say? I am the Head of this family. Do you think you could go against me and not pay the price?'' She said angrily. With that she pulled out a whip and began to hit him.

''Stop it! Stop it! Please!'' Yuki cried. But of course Akito didn't stop. It seemed like it would never stop. For one hour he had escaped but it wasn't enough. He'd never escape this life never.

Notes: I think you know who that girl was. For the next two days I'll be at a virtual reality amusement park. When I come back I'll update. See you later! Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Notes: Hello everyone! Thanks for telling me to be safe. Anyway this chapter contains

The famous Trio but it focuses more on Yuki and Ayame's relationship.

Chapter Nine: Fraternity

Shigure, Hatori and Ayame were standing in front of the Main House seeing him off.

''Well, farewell my friends! See you soon Shigure.'' He said as a glittery pink wall appeared behind him.

''I'll be waiting Aya.'' Said Shigure as a glittery light blue wall appeared behind him.

''Yes!'' They said enthusiastically putting their thumbs up. Hatori sweatdropped.

''Ayame there's something we need to talk about.'' Hatori said.

''There is?'' Shigure asked looking completely clueless.

''Yes, Shigure I told you this earlier remember?'' He asked in a tired voice.

''Oh yeah.'' Shigure replied with a look of dawning comprehenshion.

"What is it you want to tell me?'' Ayame asked.

"Shigure and I have been noticing the way you treat your brother.'' Hatori said cautiously.

''My brother?'' Ayame said looking surprised. Shigure looked at Ayame seriously which didn't happen very often. Ayame was his best friend but still the way he treated Yuki was despicable. ''Say, Ayame do you remember your brother's name?'' He asked.

Ayame seemed to appear to be struggling as he tried to remember.

''His name is…'' He said still trying to remember.

''Stop that Shigure I think he understands.'' Hatori said.

''You think?'' said Shigure.

''It's getting late I should go.'' Ayame said suddenly.

''See you later Ayame.'' Said Shigure as he walked off.

''Farewell.'' Hatori said as he too walked away.

Ayame sighed. He knew that Shigure and Hatori were right but he didn't want to admit it.

''Ayame?'' Said a small voice. Ayame looked down. It was his little brother holding out his hand towards Ayame. He didn't say anything but Ayame could tell that he was pleading for help. But he didn't care. Instead he simply walked away leaving Yuki in shock. The minute he was gone tears welled up Yuki's face. He knew now that Ayame didn't love him and he never would.


	10. Chapter 10

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Notes: Do any of you like Shigure and Akito? Because Shigure will show a lot of anger towards him. Do you think it's OOC?

Chapter Ten: Field Trip Frenzy

Shigure, Hatori and Ayame sat together on the school bus. Well, Shigure and Ayame sat next to each other but Hatori sat behind them. They were going to a museum of Japanese history and Hatori seemed to be the only one of the trio who was looking forward to it.

Behind him Shigure and Ayame were talking about sneaking away to a red light district.

''Do you think our parents will find out?'' Shigure asked.

''Well it's not so much my parents that I worry about it's Hari.'' Said Ayame.

''I'll bet Hatori will want to even though he doesn't admit it. After all he is a man just like us.'' Shigure said happily. Hatori could hear every word they said but paid no attention. He knew full well that they would get caught and he wanted no part in it.

Soon the bus stopped and the doors opened. But before anyone could leave the teacher annouced: ''Class, may I have your attention please?''

Everyone including Shigure and Ayame stopped talking and began to listen.

''I'v just noticed that three boys have snucked out so therefore we will briefly search for them.'' The teacher continued.

''Aww man!'' The students complained.

''We have to help out our fellow students.'' Said the teacher as she sweatdropped.

Shigure and Ayame began to talk among themselves again.

''Where do you think they went?'' Asked Shigure.

''I think I can guess.'' Ayame replied.

'' I didn't think there were boys more idiotic than you two.'' Hatori said.

''Hari, you're hurting our feelings! Shigure and Ayame said in unison.

''I'm sure.'' Hatori said.

''Students may I once again have your attention please?

Everyone stopped talking but they looked annoyed.

''The good news is that the boys have been found. The bad news is that they were found in a red light district.'' The teacher concluded.

''I knew it! They stole my idea! Shigure said outloud.

''Shigure,do you like those women better than me?'' Ayame said as a glittery pink wall appeared behind him.

''Oh Aya you know that there's no one I want more than you.'' Shigure said as a glittery blue wall appeared behind him.

''Yes!'' They said together as they gave the thumbs up. Hatori sweatdropped.

''Despite that we will continue our trip so everyone out.'' The teacher said. The doors swung open and the students quickly walked out of the bus.

One Hour Later

A meeting was held between the students,the parents and the teachers. The meeting was about the boys who ran off to the 'red light district'. Ayame being student council president was also there. Hatori looked anxious because he knew that whatever Ayame said it would be stupid. Finally Ayame stood up and said: ''To enter into a red light district is by no means an act to be praised. Rules must be placed for if not we lose order. Let us offer rescue to these wayward youths. let us help them understand their sometimes confusing natural desires.''

''Ayame,you're being very serious today.'' One of the teachers commented.

''Yes, quite a departure from your usual antics.'' Said another.

''From now on they may direct their desire towards me!'' Ayame said happily.

All the teachers turned white and gasped.

''As student council president it is only fitting that the heavy burden should fall upon my shoulders. Furthermore since we will all be boys parents and teachers will have nothing to fear.'' Ayame continued.

''He's out of his mind!'' A teacher cried.

''Get him!'' Said another. Two teachers grabbed Ayame and dragged him out. Ayame looked as though he was drunk.

''Don't worry despite how it looks I know what I'm doing.'' He said. As they dragged Ayame away the teachers glared at Hatori. Hatori just sweatdropped.

Notes: Sorry it took so long.


	11. Chapter 11

Fruits Basket OVA

Notes: I wonder if anyone reading this is a fan of Shigure/Akito? Because I don't want to offend anyone. I changed my mind though about Shigure being angry at Akito.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter eleven: Engaged

Kyo was running as fast as he could from ''you know what.'' He had tried to outsmart her countless times but she was much smarter than she looked. Finally he stopped hoping that she had finally given up. As he began to sit down he heard someone shout: ''Kyo!'' He looked up terrified. Kagura was smiling and reaching out to hug him.

''Kagura you're choking me!'' He cried. Kagura let go but she still wouldn't leave him alone. She sat down and asked:''Kyo do you ever want to get married?''

''No way! Being married is stupid!'' He repiled. ''What about marrying me?'' She persisted. ''No! I'll never marry you even if it kills me!'' He said. Kagura gave Kyo a very evil look which made Kyo feel very small. Suddenly she picked up a small but heavy boulder and held it up above Kyo. ''All right! All right! I want to marry you! Kyo cried. Kagura's face lit up and she dropped the boulder. She put her arms around Kyo and hugged him. ''I love you Kyo.'' She said. ''Oh great.'' Kyo thought dreadfully.

A few minutes later

Kyo walked by himself relieved that Kagura had finally left. ''At least this day can't get any worse.'' Kyo said to himself. As he walked he heard a small voice shout ''Kyo!'' Kyo turned around. It was Haru waving to him. ''Hello,Kyo.'' Said Haru politely. ''What do you want?'' Kyo said rudely. ''I was walking by myself but then I was whisked away by the trees.'' He said. ''You mean you got lost.'' Kyo said bluntly. ''I need your help finding the bathroom.'' He said ignoring Kyo's comment. ''Go find it yourself, I'm busy.'' Kyo said and tried to walk away. But then Haru grabbed his arm stopping Kyo. Kyo looked back to find Black Haru staring at him in the face. ''Take me to the bathroom now you stupid cat!'' He yelled. Kyo was one of the few who wasn't afraid of Black Haru. ''No I won't! Kyo declared. Suddenly he turnd into an orange cat due to stress. ''I'll kill you!'' He cried. Haru threw Kyo to the ground and fell in the dirt. But then he got up and pounced on Haru but then Haru grabbed his neck and choked Kyo. ''I'l do it! I'll do it!'' He cried. Suddenly Haru began to calm down and he let go of Kyo. ''I'm really sorry!'' He said. Kyo just collapsed in exhaustion and said: I'll take you to the bathroom.'' Haru smiled and said: ''Thank you!''

Notes: Hope you have fun with this chapter even thogh I made Kyo very wimpy.


	12. Chapter 12

o

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket.

Notes: This is the new year's chapter that I recently mentioned. But I don't know exactly what goes on but I'll just guess.

Chapter Twelve: Endless Banquet

New Year's day was the only time of the year where all the Sohma family members gathered together. They would all leave their large houses and head to the Main House where the event would take place. It was also the only time of the year where all the zodiac members gathered together. Momiji and Hatori stood by the door to greet the guests like they usually did but Momiji was more excited than Hatori because he would get to play with the other zodiac children. There was a knock on the door and Hatori answered it.

It was Haru and his parents. ''Hi, Momiji!'' He said happily. Momiji ran over to Haru and hugged him. Haru smiled down at Momiji and giggled. Haru's parents and Hatori bowed polilitely to each other and he led them in. ''Who's turn is it to dance this year?'' Momiji asked. ''I think it's Ayame's turn.'' Haru replied. The doorbell ran again and Hatori answered it. It was Ayame and Shigure looking cold but happy. ''Hello,Hari! Happy new year!'' They said in unison. ''Hello, Shigure, Ayame.'' He replied looking very annoyed. Momiji on the other hand was delighted as he said:''Hi Shigure , Hi Aya!'' Haru bowed and greeted them polilitely as well. ''See, Hari the children are happy to see us.'' Said Shigure. ''Believe me, I'm thrilled.'' Hatori said in a could be sarcastic voice. ''Oh come now Hari I know something that will cheer you up.'' Ayame said suddenly.

''Is that so?'' Said Hatori cautiously. '' It's my turn to dance this year!'' Ayame annouced. ''How is that supposed to cheer me up?'' Hatori asked. ''I don't know.'' Ayame replied.

Hatori shook his head and looked at Momiji and Haru. ''Do you two want to help decorating?'' He asked. ''Sure!'' They said enthusiastically. The three of them walked off with Shigure and Ayame following close behind.

Five minutes Later

Hatori had Momiji on his shoulders as he hung the final decoration. ''All done!'' He said happily. Haru was finishing up as well. ''You both did very well.'' Said Hatori. He turned his head to find Shigure and Ayame giving sad puppy faces. ''So did you two.'' Hatori said sighing. ''Thank you, Hatori.'' They said together. They suddenly heard the sound of the doorbell again. Hatori walked over to answer it. It was Kagura. ''Hi, Hatori!' She said. ''Hello, Kagura.'' Hatori replied. He noticed that she looked sad most likely because Kyo coudn't come. ''Hi,Kagura!'' said Haru and Momiji. Kagura smiled and greeted them back. ''Do you want to play with us?'' They asked. ''Okay.'' she replied. Meanwhile the trio began to talk amongst themselves. ''So when I was called to dance this year I was just honored. I had no doubt at all of my dancing skills.'' Ayame was saying.

''Ayame we've never seen you dance. How do you know you're good?'' Hatori said. Ayame didn't really know what to say but suddenly he was surrounded by a yellow glittery wall and he said: ''Shigure do you think I'll be a terrible dancer?'' He asked. ''Aya,nothing would give me more pleasure than watching you dance.'' Shigure replied as a glittery blue wall apeared behind him. ''Yes!'' they said together as they gave each other the thumbs up. ''You two never quit do you?'' Hatori said. Suddenly there was the sound of a dish breaking and the three boys stopped talking. A ten year old boy who strongly resembled a girl was crying. ''Ritsu.'' The boys said together. They walked over to him to try to comfort him. ''Ritsu, it's all right we're going to help you clean up. Just be more careful next time.'' Hatori said reassuringly. ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'' said Ritsu. Shigure and Ayame were too busy picking up the dish to comfort Ritsu. Shigure felt something sharp as he picked up one of the pieces.''Oww!'' He cried. Ayame rushed over to comfort him as he cried in pain. ''Shigure, are you all right?'' He asked kindly. ''It hurts!'' He cried. ''You have no one to blame but yourself.'' Hatori said. ''You're so mean Hatori!'' Shigure whined.

'' It's all right Shigure for I will always be by your side!'' Ayame declared. Once again a pink glittery wall appeared behind him.

''Oh Aya you always give me strengh!'' Shigure said as a blue glittery wall appeared behind him. ''I am getting so tired of this.'' Hatori said in a bored tone. Kagura, Momiji and Haru couldn't help but wonder what was going on so they stopped playing and rushed over to them. ''Shigure are you okay?'' Momiji asked. ''Oh I'm all right it was just a cut.'' Shigure replied. ''It looked like you made a big deal about it with all that shouting.'' Haru remarked. Shigure sweatdropped in embaressment but laughed it off. ''Well it was certainly painful but que sera sera!'' He said.

Suddenly there was a scent in the air that smelled very good. '' I think it's food.'' Kagura said. ''It is food!'' Shigure said in an excited voice. They looked over to the table to find that there was food being served on the table. there was rice and misou soup with some unagi and teriyaki. There was much more of course but I won't describe it. Without a word the seven zodiac children walked excitedly over to the table to find Rin already waiting for them. ''About time.'' she said simply. ''Hi, Isuzu!'' Kagura said. They all sat down on the table and waited for Akito to come with Yuki.

'' I hate waiting.'' Shigure complained. ''Patience is a virtue Shigure which you seem to lack.'' Hatori said. ''You''re no fun, Hatori.'' Shigure shot back. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and Shigure stopped talking. Everyone was silent as the footsteps came closer and closer until finally a figure was shown. It was Akito. An unusual look of anxiety came over Hatori as he stared at the child. Even now he still couldn't believe that a small child would bring such fear and hate among the family. Kagura, Momiji and Haru looked fearful. They all wanted to run but they couldn't move or breathe. Shigure's face was one of pure dread. ''What's wrong? You all look so terrified.'' Akito said smiling. The smile didn't look happy at all. It looked cruel and psychotic. ''Where's Yuki?'' Akito said looking around. Her supposingly happy mood had suddenly changed to anger. ''Kureno!'' Where's Yuki!'' Go and look for him!'' She yelled. Without a word Kureno began to search for Yuki but it didn't take long. He found Yuki huddled in a corner shaking in fear. ''Yuki get up and come with me.'' He said as he held out his hand. Yuki grabbed it knowing full well what would happen if he didn't. He got to his feet and followed Kureno. They walked out of the dark room together and went out to face Akito. Akito smiled cruelly as she looked at Yuki. ''Yuki, come and sit down.'' She demanded. Yuki anxiously picked an empty chair and sat down.

The mood had suddenly changed now that Akito arrived. The only person who didn't seem to be afraid of Akito was Shigure but he still didn't know what to say. ''Ayame it's your turn to dance this year am I right?'' She said. ''Why yes it is.'' Ayame said nervously. Ayame was already wearing his costume which looked very pretty and feminine. His hair was tied into a ponytail which made him even more girly. He began to dance. The dance was very similar to the dance of a geisha. Everyone was watching Ayame with amazed and impressed expresions even Hatori. ''Well Hatori what do you think now?'' Shigure said feeling comfortable again. ''It's not bad.'' He said simply. After a few minutes more the dancing ended. Everyone applauded almost immediately. Ayame bowed and said: Thank you all I was magnificiecent was I not?'' ''Yes!'' Eveyone said. ''Aya when I watched you dance I couldn't help but want you.'' Said Shigure as once again a glittery blue wall appeared behind him. ''Shigure I couldn't agree with you more. Tonight you won't get any sleep.'' Ayame said as a yellow glittery wall appeared behind him. ''Yes!'' They said as they put their thumbs up. ''Unbelieveable.'' Hatori said as he sweatdropped.

Soon the parents of the zodiac children arrived to take them home. The only person who stayed was Shigure and he waved goodbye to them all. When they had dissapeared from sight he sat down on the floor and faced Akito a strange smile appearing on his face. ''How are you?'' He asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter Thirteen: A game of cat and mouse

Kyo was playing outside alone. He didn't really mind because he didn't get along well with the other zodiac members. Especially Yuki the rat. By nature the cat and the rat were enemies so hating each other seemed sensible. But somehow their mutual hatred was beyond the cat/mouse dynamic. In fact Kyo felt envy towards Yuki. To him Yuki's life was much better than his. Yuki was loved and accepted among the family. He on the other hand had to listen to the adults whisper about him and how his master shouldn't have bothered taking him in. Combine that with the fact that Yuki was doing much better at karate than he was made Kyo want to explode. Suddenly he stopped thinking and saw Yuki playing alone apparently not knowing he was there. ''Hey, you!'' He shouted. Yuki jumped to his feet and turned to face Yuki. ''Yes?'' Yuki replied in an exasperated tone. ''What is with you? You're good at practically everything and everyone loves you because of it. And all you do is sulk and think you're so misunderstood. I can't stand it!'' Yuki felt hot with fury. He knew that Kyo wanted to be a part of the Sohma family but he felt no sympathy. It angered him that Kyo wanted to join the family that he had spent his whole life trying to run away from. ''What makes you think that you know anything about me! You're so pathetic thinking you'll ever be a part of this family!'' He cried out. Kyo couldn't take it. He ran over to Yuki and pushed him into the ground trying to punch him. Yuki blocked punch after punch easily. He was about to win when he suddenly his face grew pale and white. He fell to the ground softly. He couldn't breathe. He looked at Kyo pleadingly. Kyo knew Yuki was having an asthma attack but he did nothing. ''Yuki where are you?'' Someone shouted. Kyo turned his head around. A old woman ran towards them. She was a servant of the Main house and she was looking for Yuki. She saw Yuki on the ground and gasped. She took Yuki in her arms and carried him back to the Main house. She stared coldly at Kyo. Kyo tried not to look at her. He looked back at Yuki. Yuki glared at him with hatred. Kyo looked back at Yuki with no sympathy. That's the way it had always been and that's the way it would always be.


	14. Chapter 14

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Notes: This is a cute bonding fic about the relationship between Momiji and Hatori. It's kind of weird to think that a teenaged boy has legal custody over a child but this is Fruits Basket anything can happen except Shigure and Akito.

Chapter Fourteen: The dragon and his rabbit

Hatori looked out the window. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and Momiji was playing outside with Haru. He smiled a small rare smile as he watched them play. It had been a year now since he had taken Momiji in. The image of that day was stuck inside his head. He knew it had to be done, he knew that Momiji's mom was suffering greatly but as he saw Momiji playing outside that woman's behavior seemed inexcusable despite the curse. He could see her inside his head again. She had said: ''My only regret is letting that thing come out of my body.'' He of course went on with the procedure but his thoughts were otherwise. The memory erasing worked like a charm. After that he received a visit from Momiji's dad. ''Momiji can't stay with me. He has nowhere else to go. I know you're still a minor but you have to take Momiji in. Do you think you could do it?'' Hatori expected this. Momiji needed a home and if his own parents couldn't provide one then he would. ''Yes.'' He said as he looked at Momiji's dad. ''Hari?'' Said a voice.

Hatori snapped out of his flashbacking and looked at Momiji smiling at him. ''You okay Hari?'' Momiji asked. ''Yes I'm fine.'' He replied. He got up from his chair and sat on the ground so he could be at Momiji's height. ''Did you have fun with Haru?'' he asked. ''Yep.'' He said. ''Good.'' Hatori said. ''Hari I don't think you're as cold as snow even though everyone says so.'' Momiji said matter of factly. Hatori didn't expect it but he smiled at him. That night Hatori watched Momiji sleep. He looked peaceful as though he never had been cursed. Hatori hoped that this was the end of his suffering.

Notes: I know that chapter was very short but it was nice wasn't it?


	15. Chapter 15

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Notes: This chapter is about Kureno and Akito's relationship. Akito is still a kid in the story so there's no romantic undertone.

Chapter Fifteen: Caged bird

Akito was lying in her bed coughing. Kureno was standing over her putting a wash cloth over her head. ''That idiot Yuki hasn't come to visit me! He's too busy complaining and whining.'' She complained. '' I can bring him to you.'' Kureno offered. ''No I'll deal with him later.'' Akito said in a sinister voice. She looked up at Kureno. ''You're the only one who obeys me fully. The only one who's nice to me.'' She said. Kureno couldn't say anything. He knew what he was to Akito. A slave, a puppet. That's how everyone saw him. He couldn't see his life beyond Akito. He could hear Shigure's voice inside his head. ''You're weak.'' He had said. It was true. The other zodiac members were afraid of Akito but they felt no loyalty towards her. There was a small whimpering sound that sounded a lot like Yuki. ''Kureno I want you to go and get Yuki right now.'' Akito demanded. Without a word Kureno saw Yuki hiding in a corner and said:''Akito wants to see you.'' Yuki wouldn't face kureno. He just kept his head down and whimpered like a mouse. Kureno picked Yuki up and carried him out of the room. He sat him on the floor facing Akito's bed. Akito turned his head to face Yuki and said: ''Why don't you come and see me? When I get better I'll improve your behavior.'' She said. ''I'm sorry, Akito.''' He lied. Kureno felt a sense of curiosity. he knew Akito had sadidtic tendencies but why this boy more than anyone? Maybe the two were more connected than he thought but he would leave those thoughts to himself. He could remember clearly when Akito was born and when she was conceived. He was very young five or six. He was sleeping peacefully but when he opened his eyes he began to cry. Shigure, Hatori and Ayame had cried too. They knew that Ren was pregnant with a girl before she knew. To this day he didn't understand why they had cried. But as he looked at Yuki shivering in fear and Akito he could think of a reason. When Akito had fallen asleep Yuki stared at Kureno with a look of anger. Kureno didn't respond he knew that Yuki loathed him because he did whatever Akito said regardless of Yuki's feelings. He looked at Akito as she slept memories flashing into his mind again.

Kureno was running away from someone but he wasn't afraid he was laughing and smiling as he ran. ''Come on Kureno! you can't run forever! Said the voice of a little boy. The boy finally caught up to Kureno and tackled him. Kureno and the boy fell down laughing. The boy had black hair and dark eyes. It was Shigure! '' You're a wimp.'' He said mockingly. '' Brother you're mean.'' Kureno whined. ''Let's go play on the swings.'' Shigure said as though he hadn't heard him. ''Okay.'' Kureno said immediately forgetting about Shigure's teasing. There were only two swings on the playground. As Shigure got on one swing he said: ''I want you to push me.'' ''Okay.'' Kureno said. Kureno walked over to the swing and pushed it. Shigure smiled and laughed in delight. Kureno couldn't help but smile as he watched Shigure. Suddenly the swing slowed down and Shigure grew quiet. So did Kureno. A small child appeared out of the shadows. It was Akito. She smiled in a sick and twisted way. Shigure got off the swing and Kureno stopped pushing him. They stood there immobile as Akito came closer. ''What's wrong Kureno? You both look terrified.'' She said still smiling. Kureno couldn't say anything and neither could Shigure. Akito reached out her hand and grabbed Kureno's own hand. Like a slave Kureno gave in silently. Shigure just watched in complete shock and horror. Akito lead Kureno back to her house without one glance at Shigure. Shigure didn't know what to do. He didn't know why Kureno had just let Akito take him like that. He sat down on the floor crying in anger not at Akito but at Kureno. He could feel hatred for the rooster searing in his veins. He felt as though they were never siblings and thanks to Akito they weren't.

Notes: Big plot twist eh? I know it sounds unconvincing but I read a manga translation where Kureno calls Shigure ''onni chan'' and since Akito's a woman anything can happen. Let me know if this sounds farfecthed. Next chapter Shigure falls in love with someone! Not Akito!


	16. Chapter 16

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket blah blah blah.

Notes: If you want to know what Kikyo looks like think Kagome from Inuyasha.

Chapter Sixteen: Dog in love

Kikyo Minamoto walked down the halls of the school smiling happily. She was the treasurer of the student council and they had made a lot of money in just a few weeks. Even though Ayame and she weren't exactly close he was starting to grow on her. ''Ahh, Nothing can ruin this day.'' She thought to herself. ''Hey Minamoto!'' A boy shouted. Kikyo turned around. It was Shigure Sohma. ''Yes what is it?'' She replied politely. ''How did you know my name?'' He asked. ''Ayame told me.'' She replied. Talking to him felt akward and not in the good kind of way. ''Do you want to go out with me?'' He asked. ''I don't really have time for dating.'' Said Kikyo. ''Don't think of it as a date. Just an outing between friends.'' Shigure said smiling. ''If that's the case then I'd love to.'' Kikyo said smiling back.

''Kikyo! Kikyo! All for me! Kikyo!'' Shigure sang. He was at Hatori's house with Hatori and Ayame. They noticed that he was more cheerful than usual. ''You're certainly in a good mood.'' Remarked Hatori. ''I've got a date!'' He replied happily. Ayame looked a little sad and he said: ''Oh Shigure do you not love me?'' As usual there was a glittery pink wall behind him. ''Oh Aya there's no one that I love or want more than you.'' Shigure said as a glittery blue wall appeared behind him. ''Yes.'' They said as they put their thumbs up. ''I feel sorry for his date.'' Hatori said to himself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Shigure and Ayame stopped what they were doing. ''There she is!'' Shigure said happily. Shigure opened the door. It was Kikyo smiling slightly. ''Hi Shigure. Are you ready?'' She asked. ''Yep!'' He replied. He waved to Hatori and Ayame and said: ''Farewell my friends!'' ''Farewell Shigure!'' Ayame said as he waved. Hatori mumbled a goodbye as Shigure and Kikyo went out the door. ''Does she know they're on a date?'' Ayame asked. ''I doubt it.'' Hatori replied. Shigure and Kikyo were at a fancy restaurant. They had already ordered and were waiting for their food. ''This is a date isn't it?'' Kikyo asked. ''What are you talking about?'' Shigure asked pretending to play dumb. ''Don't play dumb Shigure.It isn't working.'' Kikyo said in a voice of forced calm. Shigure smiled as though he had just made a joke. ''Well you caught me.'' Shigure said finally giving in. Kikyo was more than a little mad. ''You tricked me!'' she exclaimed. ''Well it was pretty obvious.'' Shigure said frankly. ''You kids need a minute?'' Asked the waiter who had just arrived. ''No we're fine.'' Kikyo said although the waiter wasn't very convinced. ''Here are your dishes.'' He said nervously. ''These look good don't they?'' Shigure remarked. Kikyo still fuming began to eat. When dinner was over and they had left the restaurant Shigure decided that it was time to apologize. ''Look I know that what I did was wrong but you wouldn't have gone out with me if I had told you the truth.'' ''You're right I wouldn't have.'' Kikyo admitted. ''So do you still want to go out with me?'' He asked. ''Only if you promise to be honest with me.'' She said. Shigure grew quiet for a minute then said: ''Of course.'' She waved goodbye as she walked away. The moment she had gone he jumped happily and said: ''Yes!'' Then he walked back home singing: ''Kikyo! Kikyo! all for me Kikyo!'' Unknown to him Hatori was watching them from the window looking very worried.


	17. Chapter 17

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket

Chapter Seventeen: Let's stay together always

Hatori was busy doing his homework but he couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking about Shigure and Kikyo. He knew that Shigure wasn't like him. He refused to let the curse control his life. He worried that Akito would find out and hurt Kikyo or maybe worse than that. ''Hey Hatori.'' Said a cheerful voice. Hatori looked up from his homework. It was Shigure with his usual happy go lucky look. ''Kikyo and I are going out again tonight. I'm going to show her around the Sohma compound.'' He said excitingly. Hatori decided that now was the time. ''Listen Shigure the zodiac aren't meant to fall in love. At least not with an outsider.'' He said. ''Fall in love? We've only been going out for a week. Unless you're not jealous are you?'' Shigure said teasingly. When he saw the serious look on Hatori's face he stopped smiling and grew serious as well. ''I'll tell her about the curse tonight. She'll keep the secret.'' He said. 'That's not what I'm worried about.'' Said Hatori. ''You think Akito will find out don't you?'' Shigure asked. ''I don't think I know.'' Hatori replied. ''I'll protect her from Akito but if you're asking me to leave her then forget it. Try falling in love for once in your life.'' Shigure said. With that Shigure walked out the door. Hatori sighed and went back to his homework.

Shigure and Kikyo were outside in the Sohma compound. Kikyo looked in amazement at the many houses. ''How big is your family exactly?'' she asked. ''Well there are 150 members including me.'' He replied. ''Wow.'' She said as she bumped into Shigure. ''Kikyo!'' He yelled in panic. There was a big puff of smoke as Kikyo turned aroud and said: ''I'm really sorr-'' She stopped in mid sentence. She was face to face with a black dog a.k.a Shigure. ''It's okay.'' He said in a completely calm voice. ''Shigure? You're a talking dog. What's going on!'' She asked completely shocked. Shigure sighed and said:''I might as well tell you. I'm cursed and so are Hatori and Ayame.'' ''Them too!'' She exclaimed. ''If we're ever hugged by members of the opposite sex we transform into animals of the chinese zodiac.'' Shigure continued. ''Wait a minute. I've heard of this curse. Dad told me a story about the curse. He said it was real but I didn't believe him.'' She thought to herself. ''So it's true! The stories that Dad would tell me!'' Said Kikyo. ''What stories?'' Shigure asked curiously. ''My dad told me stories about the curse and your family.'' She admitted. ''How did he know?'' He asked getting more suspicious. ''I don't know.'' She said truthfully. ''You won't tell anyone will you?'' Shigure asked. ''No I promise.'' Kikyo said. ''Oh by the way when we transform back we're-'' There was a big puff of smoke again as Shigure became human again. ''We're naked.'' He continued. ''Ahh! Put on your clothes now!'' She yelled.

''I appreciate you not telling anyone.'' Shigure said as he came out fully dressed. ''No problem.'' Kikyo replied. ''Does it bother you? I mean the curse.'' He asked. ''No,of course not. I like you Shigure and yeah I can't hug you but you''re still human.'' She said and then she kissed him on the cheek. Shigure blushed like a tomato. ''Later.'' She said walking away. Shigure smiled and sang: ''Kikyo! Kikyo! All for me Kikyo!'' Meanwhile Kureno watched from the Main house as Akito asked him: ''Kureno, Shigure has a girlfriend doesn't he?'' Kureno said nothing.

Notes: There is a twisted love triangle between Shigure, Kikyo and Akito. Who will win?


	18. Chapter 18

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer:I don't own Fruits Basket

Notes: This is the last chapter where they're all children and teens. I'm planning to make twenty six chapters.

Chapter eighteen: Forbidden

Kikyo, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame were walking outside together. Kikyo now knew their secret so she couldn't help but ask questions about their family and the curse. ''So, Hatori you are the dragon and Ayame you're the snake right?'' Kikyo asked. ''Yes but I'm afraid Hari doesn't turn into a dragon.'' Ayame said smiling. ''What do you mean?'' Asked Kikyo. ''Well let's just say that Hatori may be the first man to get pregnant!'' Shigure said laughing. ''You know Shigure your wit never ceases to amaze me.'' Ayame said as a glittery yellow wall appeared behind him. ''Oh Aya I can do many things that will amaze you.'' Shigure said as a glittery blue wall appeared behind him. ''Yes!'' They said as they put their thumbs up. Kikyo was completely dazed. Hatori sweatdropped and said: ''If you must know I turn into a seahorse.'' Said Hatori. ''Hari!'' Said a voice happily. It was Momiji running over to greet Hatori. ''There's your son.'' Shigure said. Hatori ignored Shigure and picked him up. ''Hello Momiji.'' Hatori said with a small smile on his face. Momiji turned his face towards Kikyo. ''Hi, I'm Momiji what's your name?'' He asked bowing his head. ''I'm Kikyo. I'm friends with Shigure.'' Kikyo replied as she bowed. Kikyo couldn't help but wonder why Momiji's parents weren't there but it was a passing thought.

''Momiji and I are going home. Farewell.'' Hatori announced. ''Farewell Hari!'' Ayame said. ''Later!'' Shigure said. ''Shigure, Hatori can we talk for a little while?'' Kikyo asked. ''Of course my flower.'' Shigure replied. ''All right.'' Said Hatori. ''There's more to the curse I know there is. I need to know please.'' She said. Hatori sighed and said: ''Kikyo, the curse is more than just turning into animals. We don't know how or why we're cursed but you can't be involved in this. No ordinary person can be. That is why I think it's best that the both of you end this.'' ''He's right. You'd be in serious danger.'' Shigure said. ''That clan head of yours Akito he's going to hurt me isn't he?'' Kikyo asked staring at the three of them. ''I won't let him I promise.'' Shigure told her reassuringly. ''Hari, Shigure's right. They deserve one another whether Akito likes it or not. However Hatori is right to warn you. You two must be cautious. Ayame said in an unusually serious tone of voice. ''Farewell''. Said Hatori waving a hand in the air. ''Bye bye!'' Momiji said waving. ''Bye!'' Kikyo replied. She turned to Shigure and Ayame and said: '' Well I have to go. Bye!'' She said. ''Goodbye my flower.'' Said Shigure smiling. He walked over to Kikyo and kissed her. She kissed him back. They broke apart smiling. Kikyo began to walk away. Shigure smiled as he watched her go. Ayame had the same worried look that Hatori had. ''Even if you wanted to protect her you couldn't.'' Ayame said after a long silence. ''I know that Akito will find out sonner or later. I know how she feels about me.Oh and about protecting her? thanks for rubbing it in.'' he said sarcastically. With that he walked home. Ayame sighed and followed him.

Akito who was again watching from the window with fury in her eyes. ''That girl is so ugly and she's not very bright either. Shigure has no idea what she's getting into. I've always hated women.'' She said more to herself than Kureno. Kureno just looked out the window staring at the happy couple.

Shigure was walking home alone to the Sohma Compound. The truth was he didn't refer to it as home. It was a little neigborhood that isolated them from the world. Once he graduated high school he would finally escape it. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. A woman with long black hair and a very serious expression on her face. he hadn't seen this woman in years. He recongonized her as Ren Sohma. ''Hello, Ren.'' Shigure said politely. ''I can tell you're not happy to see me.'' Said Ren. ''Are you here to scold Akito again?'' Shigure asked in what seemed like an irritated tone. ''I know about the girl. It was unwise for you to be with her. Now Akito knows and you'll have to face the consequences.'' She continued ignoring Shigure's sarcastic question. ''I won't let her hurt Kikyo.'' Shigure said in a protective voice. ''Do you really think you can stand up to her? You can't.'' She said her temper rising. ''Have you tried?'' Shigure asked bluntly. Without another word Shigure walked off. Ren wanted to threaten him but she knew it would be no use. She simply watched him go.

Shigure sat alone on a bench until Kikyo walked over to him. ''Hey.'' She said. Shigure looked up. There she was standing over him. ''Can we talk?'' She asked. ''Yeah sure.'' He replied. ''You seem so happy all the time and yet that really isn't you is it?'' She remarked. ''Do you know why I act like that? Because no one else in this family except Momiji ever acts happy. The truth is I've never accepted the curse. Not like Hatori. He lets his life be controlled by it. Even when we were kids. But I want my own life.'' Shigure said in a frightingly serious tone of voice. ''Shigure I really want to help you and your family. But if us being together will anger Akito then maybe we shouldn't do this.'' ''It's not you he wants it's me. Akito is oddly possesive of the males in this family. Like Ayame's little brother for instance.'' He explained. ''Ayame has a brother?'' Kikyo said completely surprised. ''Ayame never talks about him but yes he has a brother.'' Shigure repiled in that same calm voice. Suddenly he stopped talking. ''Shigure what is- '' Kikyo stopped in mid sentence. They turned around to see Kureno standing there. Despite his vacant expression Shigure knew exactly why he was there. The couple walked up to Kureno holding hands tightly. ''Hello Kureno. This is my girlfriend Kikyo.'' He greeted politely. ''Hi, Nice to meet you.'' Kikyo said as she bowed nervously. ''It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Minamoto.'' Kureno replied bowing. He stood up and adressed Shigure. ''Akito would like to see the both of you.'' Kureno said. Kikyo looked fearful. ''Then take us to him.'' Shigure demanded. Kureno led the couple toward the Main House. Shigure tried to appear calm but his face was worn out with anxiety. In no time at all they had approached the Main House. Kureno knocked on the door. ''Come in.'' Akito said in a frightengly calm voice. Kureno opened the door and all three of them went in. Akito was sitting on the floor wrapped in her usual pink colored kimono. She looked pale and tired but she was far from tired. ''So, Shigure I see you have a girlfriend.'' Akito remarked in a sly dangerous voice. Shigure and Kikyo sat down immediately. ''She's not my girlfriend.'' Shigure denied in a forced calm voice. ''I think she can tell me herself. Right Miss Minamoto?'' Akito asked in a sly dangerous voice. ''Yes,sir.'' Kikyo said nervously. ''Why don't you come closer?'' Akito asked. ''Okay.'' Kikyo replied now anxiously. She stood up and moved closer facing Akito. Shigure felt even more anxiety than she did. Suddenly Akito reached out her hand and pulled Kikyo's hair. ''What are you doing? Let me go! Please!'' She cried. Shigure was completely horrified. ''Akito!'' Shigure cried. He stood up immediately and tried to pull her away from Kikyo. Akito kicked and made a fit and managed to get out of his clutches. She began to yell at Kikyo. ''What makes you thing you can be with Shigure! You're not part of this family!'' She screamed. she was about to take out a knife when Shigure knocked her out unconscious. Kikyo began to faint too. shigure got up and carried her out of the Main house. He didn't stop running until they were at the gates of the Sohma compound. ''Shigure?'' Kikyo said beginning to wake up. ''It's okay now. He won't hurt you any more.'' ''You carried me.'' she said smiling. Shigure blused slightly. ''Yeah I did.'' He admitted. ''So what should we do now?'' She asked. ''I think that this can't go on anymore. I mean Hatori was right.'' He replied seriously. ''You're breaking up with me?'' She asked surprised. ''Do you really want to live with this? The pain and torture the curse has given us. You deserve a normal life.'' ''I don't have a normal life anymore. I know about the curse.'' She argued. ''That's all the more reason why you should have a normal realationship.'' Shigure said calmly. Kikyo knew he was right. ''I'm going to go.'' She said as she began to walk away. ''Kikyo, wait.'' Shigure pleaded. ''This isn't goodbye you know.'' She said trying to smile. She then walked away without another word. Shigure simply watched her go. ''Que sera sera.'' He thought to himself.

Notes: I'm going to take a break from Fruits basket when this fic is done and focus on writing an Angel season Six. If anyone here is a fan of Angel and wants the story to be continued please read!


	19. Chapter 19

Fruits Basket OVA Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Notes: This is going to be a funny chapter I assure you. Also I don't know how old Mii really is but she looks a bit older than Shigure so I'm going to assume a five year age diffrence.

Chapter nineteen: When Shigure meet Mii

Shigure sat at a table. He was going to have an appointment with his hopefully future editor. Hatori was there as well drinking green tea. They were talking about his could be editor. ''You're going to to tease her and avoid her aren't you? I wouldn't be surprised if you did.'' Hatori said. ''Hari, I can't believe how little faith you have in me!'' Shigure whined. ''You can't?'' Hatori said rhetorically. He sighed and tried to change the topic. ''Anyhow have you finished that book of yours?'' He asked. ''As a matter of fact I have. My illustrator thinks it will be a number one bestseller.'' Shigure replied in a confidant voice. ''Is the illustrator the voice inside your head?'' Hatori asked. He had read the book cautiously and it reminded him of hentai. ''Hatori I don't hear-'' His words were interrupted due to the sudden ringing of the doorbell. ''I'll get that.'' Shigure declared getting up. He walked over to the front door and opened it.

A woman dressed in a light blue dress with a yellow blouse underneath appeared. Shigure knew right away who this woman was. His new editor. ''My name is Mii.'' She greeted politely as she bowed. ''It's nice to meet you Mii. I'm Shigure Sohma.'' Shigure replied bowing. Later they both sat down for the job interview. ''To start with how old are you?'' Shigure asked. Mii blushed a little bit as she spoke. ''Um, I'm twenty two. I just graduated from college.'' She replied. ''Really twenty two?'' Shigure asked doubtfully. ''All right I'm twenty seven.'' She admitted impatienly. ''See now that wasn't so hard.'' Shigure said smiling. when Mii didn't reply Shigure decided to change the subject. ''See I'm not an official writer yet. But I have already written my book. All I need is for you to edit it then give it to the company to be published.'' He explained. ''Can I read your book first to see if it's appealing?'' Mii asked. ''You doubt my talent?'' Shigure asked pretending to be offended. ''No of course not. It's just that all books need to have an apealing quality before they're published!'' Mii replied nervously. ''All right then you can read it. If you can find it.'' He said. ''Find it? I have to find it?'' Mii asked shocked. ''It would be fun.'' Shigure replied cheerfully. ''All right then I will.'' Mii declared confidently. She stood up and began to look for the book. Hatori who had been listening to the entire conversation sighed and said to himself ''That woman has no idea what she's in for.''

Twenty minutes later

Mii felt like she was going mad. For twenty minutes now she had looked for the book. She finally came to the conclusion that Shigure was merely toying with her. So she decided to confront him. ''I'll bet he hasn't even written it yet!'' She thought to herself. Shigure was smoking peacefully on his desk while talking cheerfully to Hatori. ''I assume you're very happy with what you've done.'' Hatori said sarcastically. ''Oh,Hari you make it seem like I'm torturing her!'' Shigure replied. ''You didn't write the book she is looking for did you?'' Hatori asked. ''Um, well of course I did! Say Hari how's medical school doing?'' Shigure said trying to change the subject.

''Don't change the subject. If you keep this up she'll quit her job. Although judging by the way you treat her it's a no brainer if she does.'' Hatori warned. ''Don't worry about it. I'm having a little fun with her.'' Shigure said. ''Shigure!'' shouted Mii. ''Oh there she is now. Bye Hari!'' He said. Then he hung up the phone. Hatori sighed and hung up as well. The moment Shigure hung up the phone Mii stared at him a look of pure fury on her face. ''Hello Mii! How do you like your new job!'' Shigure asked cheerfully. ''This is not a job! This is a nightmare and you're the devil!'' She shouted. ''I get that a lot. Look Mii, I have the book right here.'' Shigure replied. ''You do?'' Mii asked her eyes growing wide. He pulled the book out from under his desk. ''Here you go.'' He said handing it to her. ''Thank you! Thank you!'' She said rushing off in happiness. Shigure smiled and thought to himself: ''This is going to be fun.''


	20. Chapter 20

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket

Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! I never thought anyone would call my story brilliant! This chapter is really nothing new to Fruits basket fans but I just had to put it in. Oh and I think that I won't do any Kisa or Hiro chapters because there's no room. Happy reading!

Chapter Twenty: The arrivial of spring

Hatori Sohma sat in his office watching the snow fall. He was twenty four years old yet he didn't feel young. He had Shigure and Ayame as friends even though they often acted like fools and he had Momiji who slowly began to feel more and more like a son. But still, he never had a girlfriend despite Shigure's pathetic attempts to set him up. Not that he wanted one anyway. Falling in love was impossible and would only led to disaster. ''Hatori you're as cold as snow.'' Akito had said once. The words were more true than even he had realised.

''Excuse me.'' Said a high femenine voice. Hatori turned around. A young woman with short light brown hair who wore a blue dress with a white blouse underneath entered his office. ''I'm Kana Sohma. I'll be your new assistant as of today.'' She explained. Hatori had expected her to arrive but he couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't be like any of the other applicants. ''This will be your desk, and these are today's charts.'' He said pointing to a desk and trying to show her some charts. But she wasn't listening. Instead she was standing by the window looking at the snow. ''Say when the snow melts what does it become?'' She asked. ''The answer is water of course.'' Hatori replied. ''No, it becomes spring! I think spring is my favorite time of year.'' Said Kana. Hatori had never met anyone like her. She was full of life and light. He felt something for this girl. Something he had never felt before.

Later that day he and Shigure sat at a table and smoked together. ''So Hatori, How is that new assistant of yours?'' Shigure asked teasingly. ''She's doing well, thank you.'' Hatori replied. ''Hatori, I've known you for nearly our entire lives now. You were always the most serious, the most mature of us musketeers. But we know or Aya and I know that you're not exactly an island. You deserve happiness just as much as the other zodiac members. So, if you really like her then just go for it. Que sera sera!'' Shigure said. Hatori was silent for a few minutes. He knew that every word Shigure said was true. Maybe he did deserve some happiness after all. But would it last? ''Shigure, I think you're right.'' Admitted Hatori. ''Hari! You finally admitted that I speak like a true novelist!'' Shigure said happily. ''That's not what I meant.'' Hatori said. The next day he and Kana were alone one night. Hatori decided that now was the time. ''Kana, will you go out with me?'' Hatori asked shyly. ''Like on a date? I'd love to!'' She replied. Hatori smiled to himself. For the first time in his life he felt no worries about anything.


	21. Chapter 21

Fruits Basket OVA

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Notes: I'm still not sure that Akito's really a woman because I've only read up to manga 14 so until I read further I'm going to put Akito as he/she.

Chapter Twenty one: Unrequited

Hatori and Kana had been dating for about a week now. But Kana began to notice that Hatori was keeping her at arm's length literally.

Until one day in the bathroom where Kana had decided to put lay her head against him.

Hatori's eyes grew wide as he dissapeared into a puff of pink smoke. Suddenly Kana began to notice that she didn't feel Hatori against her. ''Hatori?'' She asked starting to get worried. She looked down. Instead of an adult human male there was an unconscious sea horse lying in her skirt. ''Water! Where is it? Which one is it? Hatori?'' She panicked. ''Kana?'' Hatori asked starting to regain conscious. ''Hatori?'' Kana asked looking down at Hatori again. ''There's something you should know.'' Hatori said cautiously. ''W-what is it?'' Kana asked nervously. ''I am a seahorse. Well techinally speaking I should turn into a dragon. What I mean is whenever I am embraced by the opposite sex I turn into an animal of the chinese zodiac. So do Shigure and Ayame. It's a family curse.'' Hatori explained. ''A curse?'' She repeated trying to process that information. ''Yes. Listen, there's something else you should know. When we transform back we're-'' Before he could say another word there was a puff of pink smoke and he was a human again. ''Ahh!'' Kana yelled as her eyes grew white and her pupils dissapeared.

When the moment had passed Kana helped dry Hatori off. ''You know, if there was a real seahorse in the tub it would probably die.'' Hatori remarked. ''I didn't think of that. But now I think I finally understand. I always wondered why it was you never wanted to hold me. You were afraid weren't you? Of what I might think? But you don't have to be afraid. Not with me. Hatori, I'm so glad to have to met you. I'm even happier to have fallen in love with you. I want to stay with you.'' She said her eyes slowly welling up with tears. Hatori's face looked blank but he felt as though he were going to cry himself. He had never been this close to anyone outside of the zodiac. The image of Akito and her/his words echoed through his mind once more. ''Hatori, you're as cold as snow.'' As sentimental as it would sound, if he was as cold as snow then she was the fresh, vibrant spring.

One month later

Kana had decide now was the time to introduce Hatori to her best friend Mayuko. Hatori couldn't help but wonder what Mayuko was like. But Kana always spoke highly of Mayuko so he was reassured that they'd get along. But when he first saw Mayuko she wasn't what he expected. She seemed less innocent-looking and more world weary than Kana. ''Hatori, I'd like you to meet my friend Mayuko Shiraki.'' Kana introduced. ''It is a pleasure to meet you.'' Said Hatori as he bowed politely. ''It's a pleasure to meet you too.'' Mayuko said nervously as she bowed. Hatori didn't notice but Mayuko was blushing slightly.

Later that day Mayuko was helping Hatori put away books as they talked. ''Mayuko, You have been friends for quite some time now right?'' Hatori asked. ''You can't call me by my first name yet.'' Mayuko said matter of factly. ''I'm sorry, it's just that Kana always calls you by your first name.'' Said Hatori. ''It's okay.'' Mayuko said reassuringly. She felt something towards Hatori, something that she shouldn't feel. What was strange is that even though she had boyfriends she never felt like this towards them.

Later that day Hatori (well actually Kana) decided that they (including Shigure and Ayame) should get together and have a few drinks. Mayuko couldn't help but feel akward around Hatori. ''So, how long have you three been friends?'' She asked. ''What makes her think that these two are my friends?'' Hatori thought to himself. ''Ah my dear we've known each other since we were in the early years of childhood.'' Ayame replied dreamily. ''We were pretty tight. So much so that kids called us ''The Three Musketeers.'' Shigure added. ''The Three Musketeers?'' Mayuko repeated as she looked at Hatori. ''Well yes that's true.'' Said Hatori. ''Aha aha aha.'' Ayame laughed heartedly. Then suddenly a yellow glittery wall appeared behind Ayame and his expression grew serious. ''But sometimes we're much closer than that. Right Shigure?'' Said Ayame. ''Oh, Aya let's go somewhere else and leave this all behind.'' Shigure said dreamily. ''Yes!'' They said once more as they put their thumbs up. Mayuko had a confused expression on her face. Hatori sweatdropped but Kana giggled.

Later that day Mayuko watched Hatori and Kana talking and laughing together. She couldn't help but see herself with Hatori instead of Kana. ''They look very happy don't they?'' Said a familiar voice. Mayuko turned around to find Shigure smiling in a somewhat sneaky way. ''Oh,hi Shigure.'' Mayuko replied. ''Say,do you want to go out with me?'' Shigure asked. ''What?'' Mayuko said taken aback. ''I'm bored and you seem lonely. So do you want to?'' Shigure asked. Mayuko didn't know what to say. She barely knew Shigure and dating someone out of loneliness was something she never imagined. ''Yeah sure.'' Mayuko replied impulsively. ''Good.'' Shigure said smiling. He looked at Hatori and Kana for a few seconds and turned back to Mayuko. ''Well, I'll see you later.'' Shigure said finally. ''Yeah, later.'' Mayuko said quietly. With that Shigure walked away. As soon as he was gone Mayuko sighed and looked at Hatori once more. ''Mayuko?'' Said a voice. Mayuko looked up to find Hatori and Kana looking worried. ''Are you all right?'' asked Kana. ''Yeah I'm fine.'' Mayuko lied. They smiled softly at her. All Mayuko could do was smile back.


	22. Chapter 22

Fruits Basket OVA Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I'm gaining profit

Notes: This is the final chapter concerning Hatori and Kana. Thank you so much for your reviews and by that I mean everyone. Unfortunately I plan to end the story by chapter 26 but you're going to love the ending I assure you.

Chapter Twenty two: Frozen Again

Hatori and Shigure sat outside Hatori's house smoking cigarettes and making small talk. However it didn't feel that way for Hatori. ''Things are going well for you and Kana aren't they?'' Shigure asked slyly. ''I don't think our relationship is any of your buisness.'' Hatori replied. ''Fine, fine don't tell your dearest friend. I understand.'' Shigure said tearing up. ''If you were my dearest friend you'd respect my privacy.'' Hatori said thinking outloud.

''I hope we're not intruding then.'' Said a very familiar voice. Shigure and Hatori looked up. Ayame and Momiji dropped by to join in the conversation. ''Hi, Hari! What were you two talking about?'' Momiji asked. ''Hatori and Kana's relationship.'' Shigure replied bluntly. ''Are you going to propose Hari?'' Momiji asked. ''You'll have to ask Shigure that.'' Hatori replied trying very hard not to blush.

''A wedding! Oh how wonderful! Fear not Hatori for I shall make a glorious wedding for you and Kana! A wedding that only I could make!'' Ayame declared. All three Sohmas began to sweatdrop. ''Did I hear something about a wedding?'' Kana asked as she came by to join the conversation. ''Oh, we were talking about-'' Shigure almost said before Hatori gave him a look. ''The wedding of Prince Charles and Princess Diana.'' Shigure replied nervously. ''But I thought they got a divorce.'' Kana said in a confused voice. Everyone began to sweatdrop nervously. ''Kana why don't we go somewhere more private?'' Hatori suggested. ''Yes,of course.'' Kana replied. Without glancing at Shigure and Ayame Hatori walked away with Kana.

When they were out of sight Shigure and the others immediately began to talk. ''Even in front of us he shows no affection towards Kana.'' Ayame said thinking aloud. ''Hatori would never tell us that he'd propose to Kana but I wouldn't surprised if he did.'' Shigure said. ''Shigure, would you ever display public affection for me?'' Ayame asked a glitterey yellow wall appeared behind him.

''Aya, how about I express affection towards you tonight.'' Shigure proposed as a glitterey blue wall appeared behind him. ''Yes!'' Theyght said together as they put their thumbs up. Momiji sweatdropped. ''I don't think Hatori would want to be here right now.'' He thought.

Meanwhile Hatori and Kana were walking around the Sohma compound.

''Hatori, are you all right? You look like you're blushing.'' Kana asked in a concerned voice. ''I'm all right. Kana, there's something I want to ask you.'' said Hatori. Kana nodded, ready to listen to Hatori.

''Kana,will you marry me?'' Hatori asked in an unusually light tone. He had been wanting to propose for some time now but he didn't want it to be so obvious with the others. Kana's eyes grew wide with shock. She didn't expect this at all. But that that didn't mean that she didn't want a proposal at all. ''Yes! Yes I will marry you! Kana declared putting her arms around Hatori. Hatori held her close and smiled slightly.

Hatori and Kana decided that it was best that they got full permission from Akito before they got married.

They sat nervously but confidently. ''Kana and I wish to marry.'' Hatori finally said. Akito began to shake violently. ''No!'' She yelled as she broke a potterey jar. Hatori and Kana grew frightened but they couldn't move. ''I won't allow it! I refuse to allow it!'' She continued. Hatori got up almost immediately and tried to hold Akito back but she threw her fist in his right eye. ''Hatori!'' Kana cried. Hatori fell to the floor. ''Hatori?'' Akito said realizing that Hatori was hurt. Hatori didn't respond. ''Hatori,what's wrong?'' Akito asked in an unusually kind voice. Hatori just shook in pain. ''You did this! This is your fault! If Hatori loses his sight, it's your fault!'' Akito yelled. Kana was shaking with fear. Suddenly Shigure opend the door. ''Akito! Hatori!'' He cried. ''Do you think you can lift the Sohma curse! Do you?'' Akito shouted. Kana was shaking horribly,her eyes were almost blank. Shigure held Akito back and shouted:''Hatori, take Kana and get out of here!'' Hatori took Kana's hand and took her out of the room. As Akito began to release herself, Hatori locked the door behind them.

Shigure called Mayuko and told her what happened. Mayuko immediately went over to Hatori's house to find Kana crying. ''Kana, what happened?'' She asked. ''Hatori hurt his eye and it's my fault.'' She replied. Without a word Mayuko put her arms around her and held her. Meanwhile Akito and Hatori talked about erasing her memory. ''I think that Kana shouldn't live with such painful memories. If she were to forget you, she would be happy don't you think?'' She said. Hatori knew in his brain and his heart that she was right.

Kana was still crying as he began to perform the procedure. He put his hands over her eyes carefully as though she would break. ''Hatori, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. Forgive me.'' She apoligized. Then it was over. Once her memory was erased she fell to the floor. ''I should apoligize. I couldn't protect you.'' Hatori thought sadly.


	23. Chapter 23

Fruits Basket Ova Series

Chapter twenty three: Where the heart is

Hatsuharu Sohma stood outside the Sohma Compound staring intently at the Main house. His thoughts turned to Yuki and the first time they had met. He tried not to imagine the pain that he went through. But sometimes at night he'd dream about Yuki being beaten by Akito. He would always wake up crying. Suddenly a familiar childish voice rose Haru from his thoughts. ''Haru, are you all right?'' asked Momiji with a worried look on his innocent face. ''I'm fine, thanks.'' He replied, turning around to face Momiji. ''You're worried about Yuki, aren't you?'' Momiji said. ''I am.'' admitted Haru.

''Haru it's time to go in now!'' called his parents. ''Bye, Momiji.'' Haru said with a wave. ''Goodbye, Haru. I hope you're going to be all right.'' Momiji said as he waved and smiled. Haru gave him a small smile as he walked back into his house.

He opened the door to his house to find his parents sitiing at the kitchen table.

Haru's father had a great resemblance to his son and was almost as handsome as Haru. But he looked worn out and tired. His mother had long brown hair and was very beautiful for a woman in her early forties. She smiled in a kind but sad way as she looked at her son. ''Hi, Mom and Dad.'' Haru said greeting them politely. ''Hello, Haru.'' His father replied. Haru sat down in the empty chair, looking at his parents with a straight face.

''Hatsuharu, we know that you love Yuki and that you want to help him but there is just no way.'' Said his dad. ''We don't like the way Yuki's being treated anymore than you do.'' His mother added reassuringly.

Haru could feel his temper slowly rising. ''I'm not afraid of Akito like you two are!'' Black Haru shouted angrily. His dad grew speechless with fright. But Haru's mother simply looked at him with calm but pleading eyes. ''Please,Haru.'' She whispered. Suddenly his features began to soften once more. He sat back with a tired look on his face. ''I'm sorry.'' He apologized. ''It's all right. I can't really blame you.'' Said his dad. Haru's mom felt awful. She could sense the love that he had for Yuki that was much deeper than she had first thought. ''Hatsuharu, there is a way you can help Yuki. But it may not work.'' She said. ''How?'' Haru asked.

Haru's parents drove him to Shigure's house which was around thirty minutes away. He got out of the car and waved his parents goodbye and walked to the house as they too waved goodbye and sped away. He knocked on the door. ''Come in!'' said Shigure's voice. Haru opened the door and went to Shigure's room. He was sitting in his chair face to face with Haru. ''What brings you here, Hatsuharu?'' Shigure asked cheerfully. ''It's Yuki.'' Haru replied. Shigure's expression turned serious immediately. ''I want you to demand to Akito to take Yuki home with you.'' Haru continued. ''On one condition.'' Shigure said in a sneaky tone of voice. ''What's that?'' Haru asked. ''You call me master.'' Shigure replied smiling. Haru couldn't help but sweatdrop at such a ridiculous demand. ''I will.'' He promised.

Meanwhile at the Main house Yuki was on the ground shaking in fear. ''You have to be punished Yuki. You're only making this harder on yourself.'' said Akito. Yuki didn't answer. He just whimpered softly as he was being beaten again and again. Suddenly he heard the footsteps of someone. ''Akito.'' The voice called out. Akito stopped beating him. It was Shigure. He walked closer to face Akito. ''Hello, Shigure.'' She greeted. ''Hello,Akito may I speak with you in private?'' Shigure asked. He and Akito began to talk. ''I would like Yuki to live with me for a few years. If not permanetly.'' He declared. ''Yuki may stay with you. But if Kyo ever beats him which is more likely than you think Yuki stays with me. Understand?'' Said Akito. ''Completely.'' Replied Shigure as he played with Akito's hair affectionately.

Yuki wished he could hear what they were saying but he couldn't. Miserable, confused and lonely he put his face in his lap and cried. Suddenly he heard Shigure walk up to him. But he did not face him. ''Yuki, would you like to come and live with me?'' He asked. Yuki lifted up his tearstained face and for the first time he felt hope.


	24. Chapter 24

Fruits Basket OVA Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Fruits Basket Chapter Twenty Four: Requests

It was raining hard that June afternoon. Yuki had insisted on cooking lunch for both of their sakes. He was cooking or as Shigure had insisted burning rice, sushi and tofu.

''You know, you could have let me cook.'' Said Shigure. ''So you can burn the food? I don't think so.'' Yuki replied stubbornly. He didn't want to admit but he was cooking as poorly as Shigure had. The dinner was now ready. ''It's done.'' announced Yuki. Shigure looked at the food. Many parts of the food were black and resembled charcoal. He and Yuki set the table and began to eat. They felt as though they were eating ash but only Shigure was honest enough to spit it out. ''You're disgusting!'' Yuki exclaimed. ''You could've done better or perhaps you thought charcoal was nutritious.'' said Shigure.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. ''I'll get it.'' declared Shigure. He opend the door to find Kazuma Sohma standing there. ''Hello, Shigure.'' Kazuma said as he bowed. ''Good afternoon, Kazuma.'' Shigure replied bowing respectfully.

''Hi, Yuki.'' Kazuma said smiling at his student. ''Hi.'' Yuki said shyly. ''May we talk in private?'' He requested. ''Of course.'' Shigure agreed. They went over to his room. Shigure lit a cigarette as he talked. ''So how's Kyo doing up in the mountains?'' He asked.

''He's trainig very hard. There are times where he's angry but other than that he's fine.'' Kazuma replied. Shigure put the cigarette in his mouth and inhaled slowly. ''I would like you to take him in. He could heal in this house. Perhaps you could help him.'' said Kazuma. ''What about Yuki? They can barely be in the same room together, let alone the same house.'' Shigure asked. ''Kyo will learn to lessen his hatred for Yuki. I'm sure of that.'' Kazuma replied. Yuki had stopped eating lunch and had stood outside the slide doors listening. ''I can't believe Master would do this. Dragging that stupid cat up to this house. He'll never change and I certainly won't either.'' Yuki thought angrily. He could remember the fist time he and Kyo had met. It was before Master Kazuma had decided to take him in. He leaned against the door letting the memory flow through his brain.

It was when they were still children.

Yuki had happen to be outside because Akito had then allowed him limited freedom. He was playing all by himself trying to be happy despite his loneliness. Suddenly he came across a red baseball cap.

He had never seen one except in the books that he read. Yuki looked wonderingly at it as he touched the cap gently, feeling the soft material. ''Hey!'' shouted the voice of a little boy. Yuki looked up.

A boy with orange hair and angry red eyes glared at him. ''Hello, can we be friends?'' Yuki asked kindly. The boy looked down at the cap with a disgusted look on his face. ''Don't touch my cap! I don't want a dirty little rat touching this!'' He shouted snatching the cap away. Yuki realized that this boy was Kyo, the cat. He didn't know what to say. Kyo walked away in anger leaving Yuki alone once more. He felt anger and jealously flowing through his veins. 'That stupid cat had no right to be upset.

''Yuki?'' Kazuma said. Yuki snapped out of his reverie and turned to face Kazuma. ''I will not welcome him into this house.'' He declared in a determined voice. ''I don't expect you to. But the decision is not yours.'' Kazuma replied calmly. He turned towards Shigure and said: ''Thank you for having me over. Farewell.'' With that he turned and walked away. ''It was good to see you too Kazuma! Toodle-oo!'' he waved cheerfully. Yuki's expression was still sullen. ''You know what will cheer you up?'' Shigure said. ''What?'' Yuki asked fearfully.

Soon they were watching one of Shigure's favorite shows Baywatch. ''Isn't it beautiful?'' Shigure asked. Yuki hated to admit it but he was agreeing with Shigure.

Meanwhile on the mountains Kyo was trainig very hard. Throwing kicks, punches and defensive moves. but it still couldn't take his mind off her. he just kept training, trying to erase the memory from his mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Fruits Basket OVA Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Fruits Basket Chapter 25: The Cat's scream

It was raining. Kyo hated the rain, the coldness, the constantly falling water. It angered him more than anything except for Yuki that is. He tried to concentrate on his training but his mind kept on going back to her. He could hear her voice inside his head. She was beautiful. She was his school teacher and was kind and patient towards him. he wasn't used to it but he liked it.

She showed him a picture of her daughter who was just about his age. ''That's her, my little treasure.'' She said smiling. kyo touched the picture of the smiling girl. He felt so close to her. ''Let's make a promise. A man's promise.'' she said putting her fingers in a pinky swear. Kyo did the same. Suddenly he saw a car crashing. His teacher's body was on the ground bleeding and cold. Her voice was different now, cold and hard. ''I won't forgive you.'' She declared. He was crying. He convinced himself it was just the D$& rain but it wasn't.

He looked down from the mountain smiling. ''At least Kagura's not here.'' He thought to himself. Suddenly a memory flashed into his mind. He and Kagura were children. She was trying to take the bracelet off. ''Let me have it please!'' she said.

Kyo tried to stop her but she managed to take it off. He wasn''t Kyo anymore, at least not the fake one. His mother came out, horrified at the sight of her son. h/e never went outside again until she died.

He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed. ''I want it to end right now.'' He thought. Kazuma had heard Kyo screaming. He went out to find him. ''Oh Kyo, be safe.'' prayed Kazuma. Kyo was ready. Ready to jump into those waterfalls. He was looking down, prepared to jump. ''Kyo!'' Kazuma shouted. He opened his eyes to find his master standing before him. ''Let me do this, Master.'' He said in a would be cold tone. ''I can't. Neither can you.'' Kazuma replied. Kyo felt cold, but he didn't care. ''What's the point of this training? Do you think it would make me forget after being here for two days?'' He asked angrily. ''I didn't train you to forget. I trained you to forgive yourself, to be at peace.'' said Kazuma. ''A lot of good it's done right? Well I'm done with training!'' He exclaimed. Kyo began to run in the forest as fast as he could. Kazuma went after him knowing exactly what he was going to do. Kyo finally stopped running when he came to a cliff. It was high but he wasn't afraid. ''it's going to be over. Everything, finally.'' he thought. He leaned over, he was going to jump. Then he knew nothing.

Notes: Well I left you on a cliffhanger as you can see. The next chapter will definetly be the last.


	26. Chapter 26

Fruits Basket OVA Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Friuts Basket.

Notes: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this story and were entertained by it. This is the final chapter of the series but it paves the way for the TV series. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the conclusion. I plan to write more Fruits Basket fanfics. My next one will involve Shigure reuniting with Kikyo.

Fruits basket chapter 26: The end and the beginning

It was a hot, summer day as Yuki and Shigure ate a boxed lunch that thankfully did not consist of charcoal. "To think, in a few days you'll be going back to school and Kyo will stay with us. Please promise me that you won't break my furniture." Shigure begged.

Yuki ate the last of his tempura before answering. ''You should make Kyo promise as well. He breaks the furniture more than Me.'' said Yuki.

Shigure couldn't help but laugh. "I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Not just to us but to the entire zodiac. Don't you?'' Shigure asked.

Yuki looked at him with disbelief. "Other than the fact that my relationship with Kyo is going to get worse, I don't think any thing's going to change.'' Yuki replied.

Shigure looked at a picture of him and Kikyo that he had never managed to throw away. He looked at it for a while before slowly putting it away. 'Maybe you're right." Shigure said to himself.

Kazuma and Kyo's trip to the mountains had ended. After arguing about staying with Yuki, Kyo finally gave in. As he packed his things, he asked: "How long will I stay with them?" he asked.

''You will stay for the entire school year at least.'' Kazuma replied. Kyo felt relieved. The last thing he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with that damn rat and that psychotic pervert Shigure. He looked outside the window. Kyoko Honda's body was lying there or he thought she was lying there. "I won't forgive you.'' she declared coldly. He shook that thought out of his head. ''Are you all right?'' Kazuma asked. Kyo turned to face him.

''Yeah, I am.'' Kyo replied with a hint of a smile.

Shigure was in the Main house with Akito. They talked about Yuki and his living conditions with Shigure. "Yuki thinks that he's free, but soon he'll be here again. Kyo is strong, I'm sure he can beat him.

But perhaps I could have them both with Me." she said with a twisted smile on her face. Shigure smiled in a sinister way. ''I'm sure you can.'' said Shigure as he ran his fingers through her hair. Akito stared at him with wonder and excitement. ''You think that, but you won't have the chance.'' Shigure thought. Kureno looked on and shook his head with sadness.

Yuki was attending to his garden. Summer would be soon over as the school year was coming, but the plants still needed a lot of water. "It's good to be here away from Shigure. I finally have some peace with myself." He thought.

''Yuki!" a voice shouted. Yuki stood straight and turned around. Shigure appeared before him. It was hard to tell the expression on his face but it was clear to Yuki what he was going to say.

''Akito would like to see you.'' He said. Yuki tried to not look fearful in front of Shigure but it was no use. He hadn't seen Akito in one year and could only imagine what he'd do, how he'd look…

''Yuki, are you all right?" asked Shigure with a sincere look of concern on his face.

Yuki shook his head. ''I'm fine. I'll have to see him. I have no choice in the matter." Yuki replied, trying to act as though it wasn't really anything. Shigure smiled but wasn't convinced at all by Yuki.

The next day Shigure accompanied Yuki as they drove to the Sohma compound. For the first time since they had lived together there was only silence between them. After twenty minutes of driving, they were finally there. ''Here we are.'' said Shigure. The door was opened by Hatori. He looked anxious, for he knew exactly the outcome of Yuki's visit. ''Hello Yuki and Shigure." greeted Hatori.

''Good evening, Hari. Yuki and I will stay together as he meets with Akito.'' he explained. Suddenly Akito, dressed in her usual pink and white robe. ''Hello, Shigure and Yuki.'' She greeted politely. When she said his name she gave him a cold, sinister smile. Yuki's eyes grew wide in fear.

''Perhaps Yuki and I may speak in private.'' Akito demanded in a sic kingly sweet voice.

''Of course, you may.'' Shigure replied. Hatori looked anxious, even though he knew Shigure would not say no. Yuki stared at Shigure with complete disbelief. Akito continued to smile as she led Yuki with her, squeezing his hand.

The room was exactly as Yuki remembered it. It had the same darkness, the same emptiness. Akito sat down on the hard, cold floor. ''Sit down.'' She commanded. Yuki, too afraid to deny, immediately sat down. ''You're happy to be with Shigure aren't you?" she asked in a voice of sinister curiosity. ''Yes.'' replied Yuki trying not to show fear in his voice. ''Do you think you'll stay there as long as you wish?" Akito asked, slowly losing her temper.

Yuki didn't know what to say. His body began to sweat from fear.

Suddenly Akito took out her whip and slapped it across his fear. Yuki cried out in pain. ''How dare you not answer me! Your life is black! Without me you have no reason to exist!'' she yelled as she beat Yuki on his chest and back.

Gashes of blood flowed slowly as Yuki screamed in pain. It seemed like an eternity until someone knocked at the door. Reluctantly Akito stood up and opened the door. It was Shigure. ''May I come in?'' he asked. ''Of course, you may.'' Akito replied in a voice of strange politeness.

Yuki stared at him with hopeful, pleading eyes. Shigure walked towards him and reached his hand forward. With little strength he had, Yuki grabbed it. Shigure took his other hand and lifted him to his feet. He held his hand and led him out the door. Akito stared at them with disappointment at Shigure but hope for the future.

When they were out of the dark room Hatori with a concerned look on his face came to greet them. ''Are you all right Yuki?'' he asked. Yuki considered this question for a few moments. He wasn't all right at all. But as perverted and immature as Shigure was, he was all he had. He would be all right but not now. ''I will be.'' He replied softly. With that, Shigure cheerfully said goodbye to Hatori as they went out of the door and made their way home.

Kyo sat in a busy metro train looking out the window. He saw no point of living with Yuki and Shigure. But he didn't want argue with his master. The one good thing about living with Yuki was that he could win against him face to face. ''I swear to you Yuki, you're dead!'' he vowed to himself.

In the grounds of Shigure's house a young girl with brown hair and lovely blue eyes took out her flat orange tent and began to cheerfully take it out and set the tent up.


End file.
